1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, devices, and methods for communicating over multiple carriers.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance. To support the enhanced performance new systems, devices, and methods for efficiently communicating over multiple carriers are needed.